There has hitherto been an image reading device (refer to Patent document 1) which detects that an original is close-fitted to a sheet-like scanner by use of a pressure sensor and permits an image thereof to be read. Further, another image reading device (refer to Patent document 2) is that a pressure applied to a transparent plate is detected by employing the pressure sensor, and, just when the detected pressure reaches a predetermined value, a read of a fingerprint is started. Still another image reading device is an optical information reading device (refer to Patent document 3) in which a buffer material is provided around a reading port, and, when a mobile phone is detected by the pressure sensor disposed at the buffer material, the read of the optical information is started.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-173946[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-71210[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-188304